Le Roi Lion
by Rock's Pride
Summary: Au rocher du lion tout le monde pense que la vie va enfin pouvoir reprendre son cour normal, mais le destin en a peut-être décidé autrement ...
1. un nouveau règne commence

**L'histoire se déroule quelque mois après la mort de Zira. Kovu et Kiara se sont marié et attendent un heureux événement**

**Simba tourne en rond derrière le rocher, Kovu arrive et lui dit**

Tu m'as demandé Simba ?** Lui demande Kovu.**

Oui Kovu ! Voilà tu sais je ne suis pas encore vieux ! Mais je ne suis plus vraiment jeune non plus ! **Lui répond Simba en arrêtant de tourner.**

D'accord, mais tu veux en venir où Simba ?

Est bien, je voudrais que tu me remplace Kovu !

Quesque-tu v… a… attend, tu veux que je devienne le roi de la terre des lions ?! … c'est bien ça ?!

C'est exacte Kovu !

C'est …c'est une blague Simba ! On est le 1er avril, esttu veux me faire une farce !** Reprend son ami en hésitant.**

Non ! Ce n'est pas une blague, je suis sérieux Kovu ! Je veux vraiment, que tu me succède !

Mais… mais Simba je…je ne suis pas prêt pour devenir roi ! **Reprend Kovu troublé.**

Kovu, si je te le dit c'est que je pense que tu es près ! Kovu je crois en toi ! Je ne te l'ai jamais dit… mais je pense que tu le sais déjà mais …mais tu es mon meilleur ami !

Merci ! Merci Simba ! Je ne te décevrai pas ! **Répond-t-il en faisant une accolade à Simba.**

Kovu je sais que tu ne me décevras pas ! Mais si tu veux je peux toujours t'aider …

Que veux-tu dire ? **Continu Kovu en lâchant son ami.**

je veux dire que ce serait un honneur, de devenir ton garde du corps PERSONNEL à toi et à Kiara !

Et bien ! Ce serait un honneur, que tu deviennes le garde du corps de Kiara et de moi

**Simba et Kovu rentre aux rocher en silence, mais Kovu le brisa**

Mais Simba… je croyais que le roi actuel de la terre des lions devait mourir pour laisser sa place au nouveau roi ?!

C'est vrai… mais j'ai décidé de changé cette loi, car je ne voulais pas, … **Simba regarde le ciel ** … que en vous regardant de la haut je vois, un couple heureux, mais déformé par la tristesse d'une mort

**En prononçant ces mots Simba a la larme à l'œil, mais une larme si petite que l'on ne voit presque pas mais Kovu, lui, la remarqua**

Simba… ? Simba tu pleure ?!

Non... Non ça va, ça va. Je … Je pensais juste à mon père, qui me regardait depuis là-haut, le jour où je suis monté sur le rocher, pour devenir roi et… et puis je dois t'ennuyer avec mes histoires.** reprend Simba.** Va annoncer la nouvelle à Kiara, je te rejoindrais tout-à l'heure.

**Kovu rentre au rocher**

Pauvre Simba ! **pense-t-il. **Il n'a pas eu une vie facile, toute sa vie il a crue qu'il avait tué son père, il s'est exilé dans le désert, Zira a tué son fils Kopa, il a failli mourir par ma faute, parce que je n'ai pas réussi à le protéger quand Zira nous a attaqué. Je comprends qu'il ait envie de pleuré.

**En effet, en se rappelant de son couronnement, Simba, se rappelle également de toute ces chose, il fait encore quelque mètre derrière le rocher, craque et les larmes commence a coulé, Simba se couché sur la terre, et cache sa tête dans ces pattes.**

**Pendant ce temps Kovu parle à Kiara.**

Kiara j'ai une nouvelle surprenante !

Vraiment c'est quoi ?

Voilà Simba, ma dit qu'il va bientôt nous donné leurs place

Alors c'est vrai maman me l'avait dit mais j'avais du mal à la croire.

Ça fait plaisir, de savoir que l'on ait crut par sa famille ! **Lui dit Nala en arrivant.**

Tu aurais dû la croire bientôt nous serons roi et reine de la terre des lions … **Reprend Kovu, puis en caressant la tête de Kiara avec la sienne.** … en plus nous serons également bientôt les parents d'un jeune lionceau !

Si c'est un garçon : j'espère qu'il sera aussi fort que son père ou son grand-père. ** Reprend Kiara en souriant.**

Et moi, si c'est une fille : j'espère qu'elle sera aussi belle que sa mère ou sa grand-mère ! ** Continu le futur roi en souriant également.**

Mais au faite Kovu ou est passé Simba ? **Lui demander Nala.**

Simba est derrière le rocher ! On s'est surprit a parlé un peu du passé, enfin de son passé ! Alors Simba s'est mis à pleurer et m'a demandé de partir !

Je comprends, avec l'enfance qu'il a eu, et les horreur qu'ils l'on poursuivi !

**La nuit vient tout juste de tombé, et Simba et encore dehors, mais cette fois il dort, il dort tranquillement, comme dormirais un lionceau qui vient de naître. Une ombre inconnue apparait tous près de lui, est-elle une ombre ami ou ennemie, cette ombre arrive au-dessus de Simba, c'est un beau lion à la crinière brune, il s'approche encore plus et dit simplement**

Cela faisait si longtemps je suis si heureux de te revoir !** Dit-il en glissant sa patte dans la crinière de Simba**

**Le lendemain matin Nala se réveille dans la grotte, et voit Kiara et Kovu encore endormis, elle sort de la grotte va derrière le rocher et voit Simba qui commence à se réveillé**

Bonjours Simba. Ça va ? **Lui demande Nala.**

Hein ? Ah bonjour Nala ! Ça va ! **Répond t-il en somnolant.**

Bien et toi, tu n'es pas rentré cette nuit !

Désolé Nala ! Je ne me sentais pas bien hier soir, j'ai dû m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte !

Tu n'a pas à t'excusé Simba, Kovu nous a tous raconter !

Sinon ! Comment vont nos amoureux ? **Demande le roi en reprenant ses esprit.**

Ils dorment tranquillement dans la grotte ! Je ne les pas réveillé ! Il faut qu'ils se reposent pour le grand jour !

Tu as raison ! Aller vient on va se promener sa nous rappellera de bon souvenir !

D'accord !

**Simba est Nala marche un moment en parlant de leurs enfance est en rient comme des lionceaux.**

Tu te souviens, quand Zazou nous poursuivait alors que nous étions près des éléphants ?! Quesque qu'on avait rigolé ce jour-là !

Oh oui ! Surtoutquand il s'est fait écrasé par une rhinocéros ! Là c'était vraiment hilarant ! **Lui répond la lionne en essayent de ne pas rire.**

**Nala et Simba ne pouvant plus retenir leurs rires rigole aux larmes**

C'était l'bon temps ! **Disent les deux lion en même temps.**

**Ils continuent de marché et de parler jusqu'à un point d'eau ou il s'arrête.**

Mais dit moi franchement, je suis sûr que tu es quand même triste de quitté ton poste de roi, non ?! **Demande Nala.**

Heu ?… oui… enfin non… **Balbutie Simba.**

**Kiara et Kovu arrivent eux aussi au point d'eau**

Bonjour Maman, bonjour papa ! **Les saluts Kiara.**

Bonjour Nala, bonjour Simba ! **Les saluts également Kovu.**

Sauvé par le gong ! **Pense Simba.**

Bonjour les amoureux, ça va ? **Leurs demande Nala et Simba.**

Ça va bien, et vous ? **Répondent les deux jeunes lions.**

Bien merci ! **Reprennent les parents de Kiara.**

**Voyant qu'ils disent les mêmes phrases en même temps ils éclatent tous de rire. Kiara et Kovu les rejoins en se couchant devant le point d'eau.**

Alors prés pour le grand jour ? ** Leur demande Nala.**

Ça me fait bizarre, mais oui moi je suis près ! **Reprend sa fille.**

Et toi ! Kovu t'es prés ?** Lui demande Simba.**

Moi aussi je suis prés. Mais au faite, vous ne nous avez pas dit quand se sera.

Nous avions pensé… Dans quatre jours, ça vous va ?

Quatre jours !?** Reprennent Kiara et Kovu extrêmement surprit.**

Dans quatre jours, vous voulez nous laissé monter sur le trône dans quatre jour… !?** Continue Kovu toujours sous le choc.**

C'est dingue !** Poursuis Kiara toujours sous le choc.**

**Soudain une silhouette de lion apparait derrière les fougères, la même silhouette que la nuit dernière, la même silhouette qui c'était approché de Simba pendant qu'il dormait, pourquoi revient-il aujourd'hui ? Simba et les autre s'accroupir encore plus sur le sol et l'observe.**

C'est qui lui ? **Demande Kiara à voix basse).**

Et surtout où va-t-il ?** Reprend Kovu à voix basse également.**

Il se dirige vers le rocher !** Continue Nala à voix basse aussi.**

J'y vais ! Attendez-moi là !** Simba à voix mis basse**

Simba non at.… ! **Lui dit Nala à voix mis basse pour l'arrêter.**

**Trop tard Simba était déjà partis à sa poursuite**

Pourvut qu'il ne lui arrive rien.** Se dit Nala en s'imaginant déjà le pire.**

**Simba arrive aux rocher, voit ce lion de dos et eu une impression étrange.**

J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vus, mais qui peut-il bien être, j'ai son nom sur le bout de la langue ! **Pense Simba.**

Je vois que ça n'a pas changé depuis mon départ ! **dit le lion.**

Kopa ! Kopa c'est… bien toi ? Mais… je… je te croyais mort !** Lui demande Simba aux bords des larmes.**

Non ! J'ai juste était assommé, mais comme je ne savais pas que tu avais bannie Zira, j'ai eu peur qu'elle asseye à nouveau de me tuer, après m'être réveillé je me suis enfuit, je suis désolé de vous avoir quitté comme ça.** Répond Kopa.**

Non ne t'excuse pas Kopa tu à fait ce qu'il fallait ! C'est moi qui n'a pas était à la hauteur je n'ai pas réussi à te protégé !** Lui répond son père les larmes aux yeux.**

**Dans la grotte une voix retentit**

Kopa ?

Oui !?

**Vitani sort alors de la grotte les larmes aux yeux et saute au cou de Kopa**

Je te croyais mort Kopa ! Tu m'as tellement manquée !** Pleure Vitani.**

Tu m'as manqué toi aussi ! Vous m'avait tous manqué, tous autant que vous êtes ! Vous m'avais horriblement manqué !

Vous vous être retrouvé les amoureux !** Dit Simba en séchant ses larmes.**

Oui on dirait !** Répondent les amoureux.**

Quoi ? Que… tu… tu acceptes enfin notre amour papa !?** Réagis seulement Kopa.**

**Vitani, elle ne dit rien et regarde Simba en se demandant cette acceptation soudaine.**

Maintenant que Zira est morte et que Kopa est vivant, **Leur explique Simba. **je peux le dire Vitani, Zira et Scar ne sont pas tes parents, tes vrai parents sont Malka et Kula, ils t'ont abandonné dans la savane pour te protégé, d'un lion solitaire et extrêmement cruel surnommé le tueur de la nuit, il est arrivé sur la terre des lions et voulait exterminer les lions qui vivait ici, comme nous savions qu'il était ici nous avons réussi à nous en débarrassé, tes parents Vitani ne voulait pas qu'il t'arrivent malheur, il t'ont caché dans la savane pour te protégé mais Zira ta trouvé et t'a élevé à l'abri des regard, Malka et Kula en revenant te chercher ne t'on pas trouvé est ont remué ciel et terre pour te retrouver, après des années de recherche il sont revenue, mais trop tard j'avais déjà banni Zira, elle te prit alors avec elle et les autres hors-la-loi. Je m'en suis toujours voulut, de ne pas avoir empêché Zira de t'amener sur les terre interdites !

Alors tu veux dire que…que l'on peut être ensemble est avoir des enfants ?** Répond Kopa bouche bée.**

Exactement ! Mais je n'ai pas tout dit, Vitani, avec toi il y avait également un autre lionceau…

A bon qui c'était ?! Dit le moi j'ai le droit de savoir !** Lui demande Vitani toujours bouché bée mais surtout intrigué.**

Je sais, je sais, cet autre lionceau, c'était ton frère jumeau…

**Vitani est accroché aux lèvres de Simba, son cœur bat de plus en plus, elle croit un moment que son cœur va s'arrêté, des larmes commence presque a coulé.**

… il était avec toi dans la savane… je ne sais pas comment dire autrement, ton frère c'est… KOVU.

Quoi… Ko…Kovu est mon frère !?** Continue Vitani stupéfait.**

Oui, désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt.

**Pendant toute la conversation de Simba et Vitani, Kopa essai de retenir ses larme, mais submergé par l'émotion, de retrouvé les sien, commence à pleurer.**

Qui a-t-il Kopa c'est cette histoire qui te fait pleurer ?** Lui demande Simba.**

Non, **lui répond** **Kopa pleurant. **c'est…c'est rien je pleure de joie, c'est le faite de vous retrouver… **Il baisse la voix.** je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer !

Ah j't'ai entendu Kopa. C'est difficile de tenir cette promesse pas vraie !?

Tu as raison papa ! **Lui dit-il en essayant de séché ses larmes.**

**Pendant ce temps Nala, Kiara et Kovu qui l'attend ne parle pas, d'ailleurs ils n'ont pas parlé depuis le départ de Simba, Nala brise le silence.**

Ça fait longtemps, pourquoi il ne revient pas, pourvus qu'il ne lui soit arrivé de grave.** Dit la reine en commençant à être triste.**

Tu as raison Nala, **Lui répond Kovu.** Ça fait longtemps qu'il est parti, je vais voir ce qu'il fait pour…

**Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Simba, Kopa et Vitani arrivent au point d'eau.**

Simba !... Alors qui est ce jeune lion ?** Lui demande Nala heureuse que Simba soit vivant.**

Eh bien, le mieux c'est que tu présentes toi-même non !?** Lui propose Simba.**

**Kopa commence à raconter son histoire, avec une larme au bord d'un œil.**

Eh bien, petit j'ai failli était tué par une lionne, je me suis enfuit pour qu'elle ne me trouve pas, on m'a cru mort, j'ai raté le mariage de ma sœur, mais je viens de savoir que Zira est morte depuis quelque moi, Alors je ne veux rater sous aucun prétexte son couronnement !

**Au début ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'il dit, soudain Nala éclate en sanglots.**

Kopa, Kopa c'est bien toi mon fils ? **Dit Nala en pleurant a grosse larmes.** Tu…tu es vivant ! Je… je n'en crois pas mes yeux !

Ko…Kopa c'est bien toi ? C'est bien toi mon frérot !** Continue Kiara.**

Kopa ! C'est toi mon vieux pote ! T'es vivants !** Reprend Kovu.**

**Et ils lui sautent alors tous au cou.**

Merci, merci beaucoup, mais s'ils vous-plaisent, lâché moi je ne suis pas revenus ici pour mourir étouffé !** Leur demande Kopa quasiment étouffé.**

Désolé, excuse-moi ! **S'excuse le trio.**

C'est pas grave !** Leur pardonne Kopa en reprenant son souffle.**

**Il repart tous aux rocher, heureux que Kopa soit vivant.**

Kovu !

Oui Simba ?

Il faut que je te parle !

Vas-y je t'écoute !

Eh bien voilà ! Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant … mais …

… Mais quoi Simba ?

Mais tu as une sœur !

Une sœur ? Qui est ce ?

Vitani ! Vitani est ta sœur Kovu !

Vitani ?! C'est … c'est ma sœur adoptive !

Non Kovu ! C'est ce que Zira voulais vous faire croire, mais Vitani est belle et bien ta sœur jumelle.

Je … je comprends pas !

Je vais t'expliquer …

**Simba explique alors à Kovu, l'enfance de ce dernier. Le future roi n'en croit pas ses oreilles, mais en même temps est extrêmement content de savoir la vérité sur sa vie.**

**Les jours passe et les voici aux jours du couronnement.**

**Simba, au bout du rocher, fait un discourt pour saluer le nouveau roi et la nouvelle reine**

Je vais en profiter une dernière fois. **Dit Simba ému de l'évènement.** Mes cher sujet, vous s'avez qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais laisser ma place à mon meilleur ami Kovu, et ma chère fils Kiara. Je suis très fière qu'ils me succèdent, et je pense que eux aussi, sont fière de devenir roi et reine de la terre des lions, leur courage et leur détermination ferons d'eux, j'en suis sûr, d'excellant souverain mais maintenant je vais me taire, et laisser la place à Kovu et Kiara au revoir mes amis.

**Simba s'en va du bout du rocher en marche arrière, tous les lions et toutes les lionnes de la terre des lions se prosternent pour lui dire au revoir. Il s'approche de Kovu et Kiara, et leur dit :**

Maintenant, c'est votre tour de monter, pour vous c'est le grand jour vous allait devenir le roi,** dit-il en regardant Kovu.** Et la reine, de la terre des lions** Continu le lion en regardant Kiara.** Allés-y !

**Kiara et Kovu s'approchent au bout du rocher, ils regardent leur nouveau peuple et rugissent ensemble accompagné par tous les lions et toutes les lionnes de la terre des lions, tous leurs nouveaux se prosternent. Kiara et Kovu regardent autours d'eux, ils tournent la tête et voient, Simba, Nala, Vitani, et Kopa qui se prosternent également. Ils sont un peut gêner de les voir se prosterné devant eux et surtout pour eux.**

**Ils retournent au rocher Simba leurs parlent.**

Ne vous en fait pas. **Leur explique l'ancien roi la larme à l'œil.** J'ai vu que vous étiez gêner en nous regardant. Mais c'est normal, moi aussi le jour où je suis devenu roi, ça m'a fait pareille en voyant mes amis, Nala et ma mère.

**Un mois et passer et Kiara n'a pas, un ou deux enfants, mais bien trois. Une fille et deux garçons, du nom de : Miendany, Kilu et Koda**


	2. Une survivante inattendue

Paste your doc

**Avant que tout ceci arrive à quelque mètre des terres interdites.**

**Une lionne dort près du fleuve qui s'est créé grâce à la destruction du barrage sur la terre des lions. Un autre lion apparait, c'est un lion brun, a crinière brune, il a un œil en moins, et des cicatrices un partout sur le corps, il s'approche d'elle et la réveille**

Réveille-toi ma grande c'est pu le moment de faire la sieste !

Hein ? Vliko'ni c'est toi ? **Lui demande la lionne en se réveillant.**

Oui c'est bien moi ! ca va t'a fait une sacrée belle chute dans l'eau, je pensais que tu te réveillerais jamais, ca fait deux jours que tes dans le coma ZIRA !

Quoi ! Deux jours et t'es reste ici, tout seul avec moi ?

Non ! Pas tous seul on est plusieurs, quand les autres ont choisi de partir pour le clan de la terre des lions, on est quelques un à être partit discrètement, pour attaquer Simba et les autres, mais tu étais tombé dans la rivière alors on t'a suivis le plus vite possible !

Alors, la grande, c'est réveillé ou pas ? **Dit une voix moqueuse cachée dans quelque part.**

je suis réveillé sort de ton trou ! Je sais pas qui t'es alors montre toi !

**Un lion sort alors de l'obscurité, c'est un lion noir, noir de la tête aux pattes, et les yeux rouge, comme injecté de sang !**

Ça fait un petit moment que je t'ai pas vu, tout baigne pour toi apparemment ! **Dit-il en ricanant.**

Arrête ca tout de suite Ombre, t'es blagues sont très énervantes, en plus tu n'as pas eu trop de remord, à te défilé avant la bataille !

Mais je ne porte pas mon nom pour rien, une ombre se faufile partout !

Que veux-tu dire ?

Il voulait prendre Simba et Nala à revers. **Dit Vliko'ni à l'oreille de Zira.** Mais comme il est noir, dans la nuit on ne voyait pas, et Kovu et Kiara lui ont sauté sur le dos, et l'on assommé.

Ah d'accord ! **Reprend Zira avec un sourire en coin.** Sinon combien de lion sont de retour ici !

Attend un peu… **réfléchie** **Vliko'ni.** Euh… on n'est treize, quatorze avec toi…

Quoi seulement quatorze !?

Laisse-moi finir, on est treize à être resté avec toi. Et environ une dizaine qui sont venus des quatre coins des terres environnante.

Excellent, **Sourie la lionne.** Mais ils sont venus d'où ? De la terre des lions,

Tu rigole ! **Continue Ombre en poussant un rire forcé.** Tous ce qui son là-bas préférait mourir que de nous rejoindre.

Il a raison,** Lui dit Vliko'ni.** Et tu le sais toi aussi ! Mais pour l'instant viens avec nous le clan des ténèbres t'attend !

Le clan des ténèbres ?** Est intriguée Zira.** C'est quoi ça ?

C'est Vliko'ni, et moi-même qui l'avons créé !

Bien. **Répond la lionne.**

Il ne manquer plus que toi pour être au complet !** Reprend Vliko'ni.**

QUOI !** S'énerve Zira.** Ne redit jamais ça devant moi ! Sans Nuka et Vitani nous ne serons jamais au complet ! D'accord

Tu oublies Kovu. **Ajoute le lion noir.**

Ne prononce plus jamais ce nom en ma présence !** Reprend Zira en se retournant vers lui.** Ce nom résonne en moi, comme la pire des plaies, depuis qu'il a tué Nuka, et qu'il a rejoint ces chacals de la terre des lions. Alors si tu prononces encore se nom je te tue de mes propre pattes ! **Elle lève alors le ton. **Es-ce BIEN CLAIR !

Ok, ok. **Ricane Ombre.** Mais t'énerve pas tu vas m'faire peur !

Mais Vitani aussi t'a trahi Zira, alors pourquoi tu ne lui en veux pas ?

Car elle, elle n'a pas tué son frère, **Continue Zira toujours sur les nerfs.** Et que si Kiara n'étais pas intervenue, elle serait toujours à mes côté, d'ailleurs si Kiara n'étais pas intervenue j'aurais tué Simba, Nala, et tous les autre lions serez incliné devant mes pattes, ou morts !

Tout s'explique ! **reprend Vliko'ni**

**Tous les trois rentrent aux terres interdites. Les trois pensent déjà à leur vengeance, ils savent que leurs vengeances sera longues et difficile, mais après tout comme le dis si bien Ombre ''la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et la difficulté c'est le dessert : on attend que ça, et dé qu'on là on en veut plus''**

**Quand ils arrivent aux terres interdites Zira voie un lionceau, mais sa couleur est bizarre il est violet, surprit elle demande à Vliko'ni.**

Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Pendant la bataille, il nous a, suivi il a eu tellement peur au début, qu'il a pali mais comme se couleur étais très foncé, bizarrement, aux lieux de devenir blanc, ses poils ont tournée aux violet clair.

**Zira très étonné ne sait pas quoi répondre.**

Je sais c'est bizarre. **Reprend le borgne.**

Et les griffes sur son dos et sa tête ?

Après sa peur, il a croisé les des hyènes qui observé le spectacle au loin, il les a avancé ver elles, pour savoir pourquoi elle n'y aller pas, elles l'on jeté d'un coup de griffe au dos sur un rocher, il est revenu à la charge quelque minute après une hyène lui a donné un coup de griffe au visage, et une autre l'a assommé avec sa patte avant !

Pauvre petit, **Le plaint Zira. **Je vais aller le voir !

**Zira avance près du jeune lionceau, Vliko'ni et Ombre sentant le discours interminable sans vont, Zira arrive devant le petit est lui dit.**

Dit moi petit comment t'appel tu ?

Je m'appelle Huzuni madame !

Huzuni c'est un beau nom ! Tu veux que je te dise Huzuni un jour tu deviendras un lion connu partout, je te promets qu'un jour quand tu seras grand tu deviendras roi, oui un rand roi respecté de tous.

C'est vrai ?! **Reprend le lionceau.**

Ecoute moi bien Huzuni, un jour il y a quelque années je l'avais promis à un hêtre chère à mes yeux, et il va le devenir un jour où l'autre, mais en faisant absolument le contraire de mes espérance, et il m'a trahi, donc je vais te le dire, je vais te modéliser à mon image et toi tu m'aideras dans ma quête de vengeance, pour tuer Nala, Kiara mais surtout,** elle commence à parler d'un ton sombre** m'aider à tuer Simba, et Kovu.

**Quelque jour ont passé, Zira dort tranquillement quand soudain elle est réveillé par Huzuni, qui arrive en courant.**

Zira…Zira…pfouuuu ! **L'appelle Huzuni essoufflé.**

Qui a-t-il Huzuni ? **Somnole Zira.**

J'ai…j'ai été voir le rocher…comme…comme tu me l'avais demandé…

Et alors !? Quoi de neuf là-bas ?

Ils viennent de fêté… le…le mariage de… de Kiara et Kovu… pfouuuu !

**Huzuni s'écroule de fatigue les quatre pattes écarté, quand à Zira. Elle, elle pense à Vitani qui est là-bas et demande**

Et Vitani ? Elle était près d'eux aussi ?

Oui ! … En première place … avec Simba … et Nala

Alors je l'ai perdu définitivement ! **Pense Zira.**

**Vliko'ni arrive vers Zira et Huzuni**

Ben alors ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? **Demande Vliko'ni**

Vitani a assisté au mariage de Kiara et Kovu au côté de Simba et Nala ! **Répond Zira.**

Et alors ?

Cela veut dire que je n'ai plus aucune chance pour qu'elle revienne avec nous !

Je comprends toujours pas !?

Tu fais exprès ou quoi !? Si Vitani n'y avait pas assisté, cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sûre qu'elle veuille reste avec eux. Donc j'aurais pu essayer de la faire revenir ! **La lionne baisse soudainement le ton. **Mais là c'est fini je ne pourrais plus la faire revenir.

D'accord ! J'ai compris !

**Vliko'ni laisse seul Zira dans ses pensé !**

**Vliko'ni :** La pauvre. **(Pense-t-il)** Son amour pour sa fille lui fait perdre la raison, elle commence à dire n'importe quoi, j'espère que ça va lui passer.

**Quand Zira ne pense plus à tout ça elle se lève, et croise une jeune lionne d'environ le même âge que Huzuni, c'est un lionceau beige, les pattes et le ventre blanc et une rayure marron sur le crâne.**

Bonjour Zira !

Bonjour Gwas, tien il y quelque chose de changé chez toi !

Ha t'a remarquer, c'est le bout de ma queue elle a virée au blanc, après que mon père mes crié dessus très fort.

Alors il a dû crier extrêmement fort.

Oui !

**Zira remarqua quelque chose d'étrange, Gwas est plus discrète que d'habitude.**

Ça n'a pas l'aire d'aller bien !

C'est mon père… depuis qu'il m'a hurlé dessus, je…je l'aime toujours mais il me fait un peu peur. Surtout qu'il est encore fâché contre moi.

Allons Gwas, **reprend Zira**. Va voir ton père et regarde le dans les yeux, pendants quelque seconde, avec tes plus beau yeux tu verras il te pardonnera. Mais au faite pourquoi il est en colère contre toi ?

Eh bien, je croix que c'est parce que je me suis battus avec mon frère, et quand mon père est arrivé, je n'ai pas fait attention et je les griffé au visage !

Je comprends qu'il a été en colère sur le coup, mais après plusieurs jours il a vraiment un problème ! Allez va le voir et fait se que je t'ai dit.

Merci Zira ! J'ai allé le voir tout de suite, au revoir et bonne journée !

A plus tard Gwas, bonne journée à toi aussi !

**Les mois passes et un jour Huzuni court en hurlant.**

ZIRA, ZIRA j'ai une doubles mauvaises nouvelles !

Quoi donc ?

**Huzuni s'arrête brusquement devant Zira, il est essoufflé mais lui parle tout de même**

Au rocher du lion, … ils … ils ont fêtés … le couronnement de Kivu et Kiara.

Quoi Simba est mort !?

Alors c'est … une triple … mauvaises nouvelles, Simba n'est pas mort ! … Lui et Nala leur ont laissé la place !

Ho c'est pas vrai ! Il faut toujours que Simba trouve un moyen pour me cassé le moral. Sinon c'est quoi la dernière mauvaise nouvelle ?

C'est une petite nouvelle. Mais il y a un autre lion que ressemble à Simba, sauf qu'il a la crinière brune, qui les a rejoint et il semble fort !

Un lion qui ressemble à Simba, **Est intriguée Zira.** Et qui à la crinière brune tu dis.

Oui !

Et à tu entendu son nom s'il te plaît ?

Oui j'étais caché derrière plusieurs rochers, j'ai tout entendu. Il s''appel Kopa.

QUOI, KOPA ET VIVANT !? **S'énerve Zira.** JE CROYER L'AVOIR TUEE IL Y A LONTEMPS, COMMENT T-IL PU SURVIVRE ? IL VA FALLOIR QUE JE M'EN OCCUPE SE SERA MOI OU LUI ! ET CETTE FOIS IL NE SURVIVRA PAS !

**Elle plante ses griffes dans le sol tellement fort et vite en disant ces mots, que le sol cède et un trou apparait sous sa patte. Huzuni commence à reculer en voyant Zira si énervé. C'est à ce moment que Vliko'ni apparait derrière Zira, ont dirai qu'il veut déjà sauter sur Kopa.**

Si tu veux je peux m'en occupé tout de suite ! Se sera vite et silencieux !

Non ! **Se calme Zira.** C'est bon père, je vais me débrouillé toute seule ! J'ai raté une fois, maintenant qu'il est revenu il est condamné. Et après je m'occuperais de Simba !

Et nous on s'occupera de qui, si tu tues tout le monde ?

Je m'occuperais principalement, du père et de son fil bien aimé ! Je vous laisserais les autres !

**Ombre arrive ayant entendu leur conversation avance vers Zira**

Écoute-moi bien Zira ! **Lui explique Ombre.** Tu veux te débarrassé de Kopa ok ! Mais Simba c'est moi qui le tuerai ! Tu m'as bien compris !

Tu rigole c'est moi qui le tuerai ! Il a tué Scar et je le vengerais, alors c'est moi qui ferait la peau a Simba es-ce bien clair ?!

On verra bien ! À plus tard. **Réplique-t-il en faisant un rire forcé.**

**Sur ces mots Ombre et Vliko'ni partent, Zira se couche sur le sol, et pour se changé les idées, elle parle avec Huzuni.**

Au faite Huzuni, ça fait plusieurs mois que je te connais mais je n'ai jamais vu t'es parents qui sont t'ils ?

Et bien c'est Scar et sa première femme !

Quoi c'est Scar ton père !? Tu savais que j'ai été sa femme à un moment !? Deuxième et dernière même !

Non !

Et bien maintenant tu le sais. Et ta mère elle s'appelle comment ?

Ma mère s'appelle Amanzi !

Amanzi à et elle est où en ce moment ?

Elle doit être en train de dormir quelque part dans le coin.

A elle est ici, elle est dans le clan des ténèbres alors ?

Oui !

ument here...


	3. Un clan grandi

**Trois mois après la naissance des enfants de Kiara et Kovu, ils ont déjà bien grandit.**

**Kopa monte sur la tête de son père, et rigole.**

Mais Quesque tu fais p'tit malin !? **Rigole Kovu.**

Ha ha, je tes eu papa !

**Miendany, elle regarde son frère Kilu qui est avec Simba.**

**Kilu aime bien être avec son grand-père, il pourrait passer des heures avec lui. Kiara et Nala, elles sont parti se promené quand elle rencontre plusieurs petits lionceaux, ils ont l'environ l'âge de Miendany et ses frères.**

Mais que font-ils tous ces lionceaux ? **Se demande Kiara.**

Je sais pas ! On va leurs demander ? **Répond sa mère.**

D'accord ! Je vais leurs demander !

**Elles s'avancent ver les lionceaux et Kiara demande.**

Que faite vous ici, vous tous ?

On est tous amis, **Dit un des lionceaux aux bords des larmes.** Nos parents nous ont abandonné ici il y a quelque jour, pour nous protéger, mais on sait pas ce qu'ils sont devenus !

Pour vous protéger de quoi ? **Demande Nala.**

Un lion qui s'appelle Vliko'ni, est venu voir nos parents ! **Reprend un autre des lionceaux également au bord des larmes.** Le chef de notre clan est arrivé devant lui, et après on a rien vu, nos parents nous ont emmenait le plus loin possible de notre territoire, et ils sont repartit sur le territoire. Ça fait trois qu'on est ici.

Vous avez tous vu un lion qui s'appelle Vliko'ni !? **Leur demande Nala.**

Oui.

Attendez-nous quelques seconde, s'il-vous-plait. Kiara vient un instant

**Kiara et Nala reculent de quelque pas.**

Si c'est le même Vliko'ni que je pense, leurs parents sont morts à l'heure qu'il est ! **Lui dit sa mère.**

Quoi !

Il est déjà venu sur la terre des lions, c'est le père de Zira, c'est un fou dangereux ! Il a voulu tué tous ce qui ont aidé Simba a tué Scar !

Mais c'est horrible ! Qu'es qu'on peut faire pour eux ?

On va pas les laisser mourir de faim ici ! On va les ramener aux rocher ils trouveront bien des parents qu'il veuille d'eux, ou alors on les prend tous sous notre aile !

Ce serait super, on les emmène tous de suite !?

Bien sûr que oui ! Allé vient on va leur dire. Mais avec délicatesse !

C'est sûr !

**Elles retournent vers les jeunes lionceaux et commence par le commencement.**

Vous vous appelé comment les enfants ? **Leur demande Kiara.**

Luna.

Shadow, je suis son frère.

Haka.

Ryan.

Stay.

Kiany.

Nzuri.

Zlamina.

Cony. Je suis son frère.

Kyo.

Loja.

Namilla, je suis sa petite sœur.

Malka.

Kerra.

Wave.

Jet.

Kipawa

Sanute.

Davu.

**Nzuri a un lionceau sur le dos, il doit avoir a peine pas plus de quelque jour.**

Qui est ce jeune lionceau sur ton dos Nzuri ?** Lui demande Kiara.**

C'est mon petit frère ! Il est née quand nos parents nous ont laissé ici, il a même pas de nom.

Heu …que pense tu de Bartolomé

C'est un peu long non !

Alors on va raccourcir un peu. Bart tu pense que sa pourrait aller !?

Bart ? Oui c'est un beau nom Bart !

Les enfants je connais bien Vliko'ni, **Reprend** **Nala.** Ce n'ai pas un enfant de cœur, vos parents ne vont surement pas revenir tout de suite. Alors venait avec nous au rocher du lion on vous protégera de ce lion sans scrupule !

**Les lionceaux sont petits mais ils ont compris pour leurs parents, attristé par la nouvelle ils baissèrent la tête et essayent de retenir leurs larmes. Kiara et Nala vois qu'ils on comprit et essaye de les consolé.**

Je suis désolé mais c'est surement vrai ! **Dit tristement Kiara.**

Mais on va pas vous laisser, venait avec nous au rocher on vous promet une nouvelle famille et une nouvelle vie a vous tous !

**Kiara, Nala et tous les lionceaux repartent vers la terre des lions. Arrivé aux rocher, tous les lionceaux sont bouche-bée, en voyant ce rocher immense qui a l'aire de toucher le ciel. Kovu et Simba les voyants avancent et Kovu demande à Kiara.**

Vous les avez trouvé où tous ces lionceaux ? ** Est intriguée Kovu.**

On les a trouvé dans la savane, **Explique Kiara.** Leurs parents les on laissé là-bas car un lion du nom de Vliko'ni, a attaqué leur clan, maman pense que tous leur parents sont mort.

**A se moment une lionne arrive, une lionne ressemblant à Zira mais elle, elle a le nez et les oreilles rose, les yeux jaunes avec l'iris rose, une barre noir qui va du haut de la tête au bout de la queue, et quatre large marque brune sur chaque patte allant des épaules aux coude, et des patte arrière aux genoux elle s'approche et dit.**

Que faite vous ici les enfants, vous n'êtes pas avec vos parent avec le clan des montagnes !?

Leurs clan a été attaquer par Vliko'ni. **Explique Nala. **On sait pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. On les a juste trouvés dans la savane.

Quoi !? Il faut que j'y aille vite. Mon frère est là-bas je dois aller voir comment y va et le ramené ici.

**Kovu l'arrête en se mettant sur son chemin.**

Arrête Zora ! S'il est encore là-bas tu vas te faire tuer, je vais y aller à ta place ! dit moi juste ou c'est le clan des montagnes.

**Cette fois c'est Simba qui arrête Kovu.**

Non Kovu ! Je vais y aller je sais ou se trouve leurs territoires, en plus j'ai déjà combattu Vliko'ni.

Non Simba ! **S'angoisse** **Nala. **J't'en prie n'y va pas la dernière fois il a failli te tué !

Je sais ! **Reprend-t-il sûr de lui.** Mais je suis le garde du corps de Kovu et Kiara maintenant et…

Il faudrait au moins que vous y aller à deux alors ! **Leur dit Zora.**

Je viens avec toi Simba ! **Lui dit Kovu.**

D'accord !** Répond Simba à contre cœur.**

A plus tard !** Continu les deux lions.**

A plus tard, faite attention à vous !** Reprennent les trois lionnes.**

**Et ils partent tous les deux vers le clan des montagnes. Les trois lionnes et les lionceaux qui sont resté, on peur pour eux.**

J'espère qu'ils vont s'en sortir ! **S'inquiète Nala.**

**Zora voie Zlamina qui n'arrête pas de se touché l'oreille gauche avec sa patte, et si on veut lui parler elle cache son flanc droit.**

Quesque tu a, à toujours touché ton oreille, et caché la partie droit de ton corps ?

J'ai rien Zora ! **Lui répond Zlamina en se touchant l'oreille.**

Fait pas l'idiote montre nous !

**Zora arrête la patte de Zlamina avec la sienne, et Kiara en profite pour regarder le flanc droit du lionceau. Et elles remarquent qu'il lui manque une partie de l'oreille gauche, et trois marques de griffes sur son flanc droit, le sang coule de son oreille et sont flan.**

C'est Vliko'ni qui ta fais ça ? **Demande Zora.**

Ouiiiiiiiii ?** Oui répond Zlamina en pleur.**

Vinez on va l'amenez a Rafiki. **Reprend l'ancienne reine.**

**Elles l'amènent alors à Rafiki.**

Rafiki on a une blesser. **L'appel Nala.**

Que lui est-elle arrivée ?

Un lion qui s'appelle Vliko'ni, il ma attaquer par derrière il y quatre jours ! **Lui répond Zlamina.**

Ne t'en fais pas ma petite, je vais te soigner et je te promets que tu ne sentiras rein !

**Les trois lionnes laissent Zlamina au soin de Rafiki.**

Ça fait quatre jours qu'ils sont dans la savane ?! **S'étonne Zora**

Apparemment oui, **Répond Kiara.** Mais sa veut aussi dire que le petit…

…N'a presque rien manger depuis quatre jours ! **Reprend Nala.**

Faut lui trouvé vite une mère. **Continue Zora.**

**Kovu et Simba, eux arrive au clan des montagnes, et une vision d'horreur se dresse devant eux, des corps de lion et de lionne, par terre ensanglanté sans vie, on voit même voir quelque corps de lionceaux. L'atrocité de cette vision les fait s'arrêté ils regardent autour d'eux, mais ne ils voient seulement des corps inertes, ils décident de se séparé pour voir si il y a quand même des survivants, après plusieurs mètres Simba vois un lion orange à la crinière orange foncé, il bouge encore, Simba pense savoir de qui il s'agit, et se précipite sur lui.**

Iok ? Iok, c'est bien toi ? **S'inquiète Simba en retournant le corps du lion.**

Sim…Simba sau… sauve toi, c'est un… c'est un piège ! **Dit-il à demi-mort.**

**A peine eu-t-il dit c'est mots, que Vliko'ni saute sur Simba, ils roulent tous les deux sur le sol, Vliko'ni a finalement le dessus en lançant Simba sur un rocher.**

Ça fait longtemps Simba ! Je suppose que tu te souviens de moi !?

Je suis pas près de t'oublier …

**Simba essaye de se relevé, mais Vliko'ni lui assène un coup de griffe violent sur la tête, et un autre sur ventre, qui fait s'écroulé Simba.**

La dernière fois tu étais avec tes amis, et ils t'ont aidé, cette fois tu et tout seul, et ton heure à sonner !

**Au lieu d'esquivé le coup, Simba se jette sur Vliko'ni, ils roulent à nouveau sur le sol, Vliko'ni plaque Simba au sol, et lui lacère la tête, Simba le propulse alors avec ses pattes arrière sur des rocher empilé et Vliko'ni disparait sous les rocher qui tombe sur lui, Simba avance à pas lent vers le lion à qui il a parlé tout à l'heure, le lion essaye de crié.**

Simba at.…attention! **Hurle le lion à demi-mort.**

**En effet Vliko'ni se jette sur Simba, mord et griffe le dos de Simba. Simba lui qui a juré de tout faire pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Kovu, refuse de crié pour ne pas l'alerté, mais il a dû mal à retenir ses cris, après plusieurs morsures et plusieurs coups de griffes violent, sanguinolents mais surtout affreusement douloureux, il finit par cédé.**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHH !

**Son cri est tellement fort et tellement puissance, que tous les oiseaux des environs s'envole de leurs perchoir, et Kovu l'entend aussi et cour à toutes pattes pour voir ce qu'il arrive à Simba.**

Que lui arrive-t-il pour qu'il pousse un tel cri ? **S'inquiète le roi.**

**Quand Kovu arrive il voit horrifié, Sont ami Simba lacéré de partout. Vliko'ni envoie un coup de patte ravageur à Simba qui s'écroule de tout son corps sur le sol. Vliko'ni s'approche de lui et s'apprête à donner le coup de grâce.**

HA, HA, HA, HA ! Adieu Simba !

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNN ! **Hurle Kovu.**

**Kovu saute sur Vliko'ni, et lui assène un énorme coup de tête dans le flanc gauche, Vliko'ni est alors projeté contre un énorme rocher qui l'assomme. Pour plus de sureté Kovu le pousse jusqu'à la rivière (elle n'est pas profonde mais vas jusqu'aux terre interdite depuis la destruction du barrage).**

Bon voyage !

**Kovu retourne voir Simba.**

Simba… Simba ça va aller !? J't'en prie lève-toi !

**Simba se lève difficilement, il manque plusieurs fois de s'écroulé, mais il arrive à se mettre debout, il crache du sang à cause de ses blessures mais arrive à parler quand même.**

Ko…Kovu… va voir le… le lion… qui… qui respire encore là-bas. C'est… c'est un... ami à moi. Je… vais aller… voir… ou est le…reste de sa… famille. Et… et si…si il y a d'autre sur… survivant.

Arrête Simba ! T'a pas la force pour faire des efforts. Reste ici avec ton ami, et je vais chercher sa famille, et d'autre survivant !

Non… lai… laisse-moi y aller… si je dois…mou…mourir… je veux re… revoir les a… les amis…que j'ai pas… vus depuis… un mo… moment !

Dit pas de bêtise Simba ! Tu vas pas mourir ! … Simba va aller chercher sa famille et d'autre survivant. De toute façon tu partiras quand même.

Me…merci Kovu !

**Kovu regarde Simba qui part doucement en laissant des traces de sang derrière lui, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour Simba. Kovu rejoins alors le lion et l'aide à se relevé.**

Comment tu t'appel ?

I…Iok ! Et… toi ?

Kovu !

**Une fois relevé, Iok commence à reprendre des forces, mais est toujours à demi-mort.**

Kovu ? Mais alors c'est pas toi… pardon ce n'est pas vous le nouveau roi de la terre des lions !?

C'est pas parce que je suis roi que t'a pas le droit de me dire ''tu'' !

D'accord ! … Comment va Simba ?

Il est par mort !** S'attriste Kovu.** Mais il est gravement blessé. Et il est tout de même parti chercher d'autre survivant et ta famille.

Je le reconnais bien là.

J'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

Moi aussi.

**Simba avance doucement, à chaque pas il a l'impression d'un déchirement en lui. Il s'apprête à abandonner, quand soudain il entend aux loin.**

A l'aide s'il vous plaît ! Aidé-nous on est coincé ! Il y a des lionnes et des lionceaux ici ! Aidé-nous par pitié !

**Simba ne se le fait par répéter deux fois, qu'il par aussitôt, il marche doucement, mais arrive tout de même où il entend les cris qui continu.**

Ou êtes-vous… ? **Essaye d'hurler Simba, en crachant du sang.**

On est dans la grotte ! Les pierres ont bouché l'entrée on est coincé à l'intérieur !

**Simba malgré toutes ses blessures arrive quand même à déplacer quelque pierre, après plusieurs pierres enlevées une lionne sort pour l'aider, et lui dit en sortant.**

Je vais vous aider ! A deux on ira plus vite !

**Quand elle voit Simba elle s'arrête net.**

Simba ? Simba c'est bien toi ! **S'inquiète la lionne.** Qu'es qu'il tes arrivé ? Tu saigne de partout, t'a des marques de morsure et de griffure partout sur le corps.

**Simba ne peut presque plus parler il se contente juste de craché du sang.**

Simba repose, toi je vais finir le travail ! Merci d'avoir tous même essayé d'enlever les pierres !

**La lionne au pelage roux continue le travail commencé par Simba. Simba quant-à-lui épuisé par ses blessures s'écroule, la lionne s'arrête et saute aux pattes de Simba.**

Simba non ! Ferme pas les yeux Simba reste avec nous Simba, meurt pas j't'en ES-CE QUE QUELQU'UN PEUT VENIR !? C'EST UNE QUESTION DE VIE OU DE MORT ! C'EST SIMBA IL GRAVEMENT BLESSEE !

**Une autre lionne arrive alors.**

Simba ? Non pas lui !? C'est une mauvaise blague, Lolita ?

Non c'est pas une blague dépêche-toi !

**La lionne se dépêche alors pour rejoindre Simba.**

Simba, Simba tu te souviens de moi ?... c'est moi Tamina ! Je vais t'aider t'en fais pas ! Aller relève toi !

**Pendant que Lolita continue d'enlevé les rochers, Tamina essaye en vint de remettre Simba sur ses pattes, après plusieurs tentative elle lui dit**

T'en fait pas ! Je vais chercher un ami qui a surement survécu !

**Tamina part alors chercher son ami, après quelque minute elle revient avec un lion au pelage brun et une crinière très petite et ébouriffé.**

Il est là il faut que tu l'aide Nuka !

**Nuka est censé être mort mais il a survécu, au tronc qui lui est tombé dessus, bizarrement il aide volontiers Simba à se relevé, et le soutient quand il commence à tomber.**

Simba c'est moi Nuka, t'en fais pas j'ai tiré un trait sur mon passé, je vais t'aider !

…

**Simba, ne lui répond pas mais lui fait un sourire en coin. Kovu et Iok arrive au même moment, et voies Nuka à côté de Simba.**

Nuka ? T'es pas mort ?

Non Kovu ! J'étais juste évanoui ! En me réveillant j'ai vus la mort de notre mère, et je suis parti, et maintenant…

Nuka arrête ! Je sais que tu veux te vengé de la mort de Zira ! Mais tu vas pas tuer quelqu'un de blessé ?! Si tu veux te battre, bat toi contre moi mais laisse Simba j't'en supplie !

Je vais pas le tuer, je l'aide justement j'ai tiré un trait sur mon passé j'ai commencé une nouvelle vie ici. Maintenant je veux juste vivre en paix avec mes amis, alors tu m'aide oui ou non !?

**Kovu hésite un instant, il n'est pas sûr que Nuka dit la vérité, mais en même temps serait-t-il ici s'il mentait, mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas une égratigneur si Vliko'ni les a attaquer ?**

Tu te dépêche ! Simba et moi on va prendre racine ci sa continue !

Hein… heu. Oui j'arrive tout de suite !

**Nuka met Simba sur le dos de Kovu. Lolita aidé de Iok ont enlevé assez de pierre pour que tout le monde coincé dans la grotte puisse sortir. Un lion jaune foncé sort de la grotte, il est blessé au corps, et des marques de griffe au visage mais semble bien se porté. Il se dirige vers Simba.**

Simba qu'es qu'il tes arrivé, répond moi j't'en supplie répond moi, répond moi par pitié allé mon pote, répond moi !

Simba c'est approché de moi, **Explique Iok.** Et Vliko'ni lui a sauté dessus par derrière, Simba la envoyé contre des rocher qui sont tombé dessus, il pensait qu'il l'avait assommé, il s'est retourné vers moi, et Vliko'ni lui a à nouveau tombé dessus par derrière. Si Simba n'avait pas crié et si Kovu n'avait pas étais là, Simba serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Ca explique le premier cri qu'on a entendu. **En conclut Tamina.** Mais le deuxième cri c'étais qui ?

C'est le cri que j'ai poussé quand j'ai repoussé Vliko'ni du corps de Simba en le jetant sur un rocher.

Il est mort !? **Demande le lion près Simba.**

Non je l'ai juste assommé, et j'ai jette son corps dans la rivière pour qu'il reparte sur les terres interdites.

C'est déjà ça.

C'est devenu trop dangereux ici, venais je vous donnerais a tous un abri sur la terre des lions. **Puis en s'approchant de Nuka. **Tous sans exception.

**Durant le trajet du retour Kovu qui porte toujours Simba sur son dos, va voir le lion qui a pleuré devant Simba.**

Dit tu dois bien connaître Simba, pour avoir pleuré en lui parlant !

Oui je le connais bien ! J'étais un de ces de ses meilleur amis quand on était petit. Il a toujours étais là pour moi quand j'avais besoin de lui. J'ai peut-être une sœur mais je l'ai toujours considérait et je le considère toujours comme mon frère. **Il commence à pleurer** S'il lui arrivait … quelque chose je … je ne m'en remettrais jamais.

Désolé je voulais pas te faire pleurer excuse-moi.

C'est … c'est pas grave, tu pouvais pas savoir.

Et ta sœur ou est-elle, elle est pas blessé au moins !

Je sais pas elle n'est pas là. **Dit le lion en séchant ses larmes.**

Désolé.

J'ai jamais dit qu'elle est morte. C'est l'ancienne reine de la terre des lions !

Quoi tu veux dire que ta sœur c'est Nala !? Alors tu es…

Mheetu pour vous servir.

Tu peux me dire ''tu'', tu sais.

Alors je recommence. **Reprend-t-il en souriant** Mheetu pour te servir.

T'es un marrant toi.

On me le dit souvent, les autres lions m'aimes bien pour ça généralement !

**Nuka arrive à côté de Kovu.**

Désolé de cassé l'ambiance. Mais Simba comment va-t-il ?

Aussi mal que tous à l'heure.

Il faut vite arrivé à la terre des lions. Sinon il va aller encore plus mal.

J'ai une question à vous poser à vous deux ! **Demande Kovu aux deux lions**

Laquelle ? **Reprenne les deux questionné.**

Toi Nuka, comment à tu survécu après que tu t'es pris le tronc sur la tête ? Et toi Mheetu, Comment sait tu ce qui se passe sur la terre des lions ? Comme tu sais que Nala ne soit plus la reine de la terre des lions ?

Je vais commencer car la réponse sera courte. **Commence Mheetu** En faîte je faite de temps en temps l'aller-retour, clan des montagne-terre des lions.

A d'accord, et toi Nuka comment à tu survécu ?

Quand le tronc mes tomber dessus j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, mais en faîte il m'a juste effleuré, inconsciemment je me suis vite baissé, quand on ma cru mort je suis juste tombé dans le coma. Je me suis réveillé plusieurs heures après, j'étais un peu perdu alors après mettre dégagé des troncs qui étais au sol, j'ai erré sans vraiment savoir ou j'allais, je suis arrivé sur la terre des lions au moment où notre mère a refusé l'aide de Kiara, et qu'elle s'est noyé. Après ça j'ai décidé de partir faire ma vie comme je le voulais, en tirant un trait sur la plupart des choses de mon passé. Maintenant je vis ma vie comme j'ai toujours secrètement voulut, je vis ma vie tranquillement sans vouloir faire du mal à s'eux qui mon rien faits à moi ou à mes amis. En plus j'ai une femme et des enfants. Mais par contre je ne pourrais pas dire pourquoi Vliko'ni ma épargné quand il nous a attaqué.

Il a dut penser, **Répond Kovu.** Que vu qu'il est ton grand-père, tu l'aiderais à les attaquer. En tous cas t'a eu beaucoup de chance Nuka, mais vas falloir que tu expliques tout ça pour que les autres te pardonne.

Je sais j'espère qu'ils vont me croire.

T'en fais pas soit naturel et ils te croiront. **Lui dit Mheetu.**

Et toi Iok ça va ? **Demande Kovu.**

Moi ? Ca pourrait aller mieux mais bon, je suis pas à l'article de la mort.

Je suis si contente que tu n'y sois pas mon amour.** Dit Lolita se frottant la tête contre Iok.**

**Aux rocher du lion Kiara, Nala, Vitani et les autres s'inquiètent pour Kovu et Simba, car cela fait longtemps qu'ils sont partis et ils ne sont toujours pas revenus. Quand Vitani vois arrivé un groupe d'une quinzaine de lion dont un qui en porte un autre sur son dos. Elles décident d'allé les voir. En arrivant devant eux elles voient horrifié le corps de Simba sur le dos de Kovu.**

Simba non… **pleure Nala en frottant sa tête sur celle de Simba.** Tu…tu peux pas mourir Simba !

Papa… ** Pleure Kiara. **J't'en supplie… ré…réveille toi. Tu… tu peux pas nous quitté… meurt pas je t'e pris reste avec nous !

Ko… Kovu, **Pleure Vitani.** Que… que s'est-il passé ? On… on a le droit de savoir… Simba est aussi… mon ami…alors dis-le nous je… je veux le vengé.

Je vais vous dire à toute les trois ce qui s'est passé, mais heureusement il est pas encore mort faut que je l'amène à Rafiki !

**Après amené Simba et Iok voir Rafiki, Kovu raconte toute l'histoire. Et Nuka raconte son Histoire après. Il est anxieux car il ne sait pas si elles le croient. C'est alors que Kiara avance vers lui et le regarde d'un mauvais regard.**

**Il se dit qu'elles ne l'on pas cru, qu'elle pense qu'il les prenne pour des idiotes. Kiara lui fait alors un large sourire et le serre dans ses pattes. Il comprend alors qu'il est accepté dans leur clan. Kiara en profite pour lui glisser à l'oreille.**

Merci d'avoir aidé mon père, je l'oublierais jamais !

C'est naturel ! Pas la peine de me remercié

**Elle lâche Nuka et se dirige vers Kovu, et le prend aussi dans ses pattes, et lui dit.**

Merci d'avoir sauvé mon père Kovu merci !

C'est normal ! Moi non plus c'est pas la peine de me remercier !

**Nala, elle, contente de retrouvé son frère parlent ensemble.**

Je suis heureuse que tu reviennes à la terre des lions Mheetu. Mais j'ai une question à te poser.

Vas-y.

C'est tu qui sont les parents de tous ces lionceaux ?

Malheureusement, oui ! **Répond-t-il dépité.** C'était des amis à moi ils ont emmené leur enfants loin du clan des montagnes, quand ils sont revenue Vliko'ni les a tués. J'ai réussi seulement à sauver le petit groupe de là mais on a été coincé dans la grotte quand Vliko'ni ma projeté sur les parois de la grotte et que les pierres ont bouché l'entré en tombant.** Il commence à rigoler à nouveau.** Et tu crois que je l'ai es eu comment ces marques. Heureusement que j'ai esquivé presque toute attaques sinon ça n'aurait pas été superficiel mes blessure. Mais heureusement ma famille c'est caché avant que Vliko'ni arrive.

**Plusieurs jours ont passé Simba va mieux il est toujours un peu faible mais il n'a presque plus de marque de griffe ou de morsure. Iok et Mheetu sont complètement remit. Nzuri qui est également soigné mais qui manque tout de même un bout d'oreille, et elle, avec les autres lionceaux qui ont étais trouvé dans la savane, ont tous trouvé des familles d'accueil. Sanute, Davu. Luna, Shadow, Haka, Malka, Ryan et Kerra sont à présent les enfants adoptives de Kovu et Kiara.**


End file.
